


The Chosen One, Part 5

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One Shot, the chosen one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/N: So apparently I was setting this story up to take a turn of sadness because I'm despicable like that. Stupid Potter, making people fall for you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.Warnings: N/a.





	The Chosen One, Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So apparently I was setting this story up to take a turn of sadness because I'm despicable like that. Stupid Potter, making people fall for you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.
> 
> Warnings: N/a.

* * *

**Draco glanced around the packed**  bar trying to find Pansy or Potter, either one would do at this point. He still wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to join them at the bar when Potter asked and Pansy sent an owl with an invite.

Well, he knew, but he didn't want to think about. So he'd play stupid.

"Malfoy!" He heard from beside him as he weaved through the crowd and then Harry Potter was pressed against his side with a smile, "I'm glad you made it."

"It's busy," Draco answered, leaning in slightly to talk.

"And you're late," Harry responded, "which works well, we can leave sooner because I've already put in my face time." Draco glanced over his attire, noticing he was wearing the Auror gear, along with everyone else that had just graduated.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"I always handout the certifications," Harry lifted an eyebrow, "you didn't know that?"

_Oh._ Of course, Draco knew, he had just forgotten. It was different seeing a picture of the skintight, fitted outfit compared to the real thing. "Right."

Harry smiled, "well, can I get you a drink?"

"Whisky, neat." Draco agreed, letting Harry drag him towards the bar and hearing the man place his order.

"After we get your drink, we'll head over to Pansy." Harry was saying, and Draco gave a short nod tabling his question about their friendship as he got his tumbler of whiskey. "My tab," Harry said quickly before leading Draco back through the crowd towards the side of the bar. Draco spotted Pansy talking with a few people from her office, a glass of something in hand as she giggled about what they were seeing.

"She's drunk?"

"I told you, you were late," Harry snorted before throwing himself into a seat and Draco followed suit much more gracefully.

"Drakey!" Pansy grinned and took his hand, "I'm glad you could make it."

"Mm," Draco finished his drink quickly and sat quietly, trying to listen to what they were saying but he wasn't all that interested in the topic so he tuned it out and found himself scanning the bar. There were a lot of the children from the other day, they all looked bright-faced and shiny as they danced and drank together taking up a lot of the space.

"Mr. Potter," a girl called from next to them and both Draco and Harry looked up at her.

"Ah, Lindsey," Harry smiled fondly, "how are you? Enjoying yourself?"

"I.. uh, yes!" She called above the noise and Draco chuckled loudly as he realized what she was doing, "I... uh, would you dance with me?"

Harry kept his composure, giving a small head shake, "I don't dance with people who aren't my date." Draco turned away, drumming his fingers along his glass so he wouldn't have to watch the girl walk away with a blush. Harry slid his arm around Draco's shoulders, "want another drink, Draco?"

"No," he cleared his throat and shook his head, "thank you."

Harry leaned in closer, his lips against Draco's cheek, "want to leave?"

Draco tensed before he tilted his head, "to...?"

"We could go to my place if you'd like?" Draco knew what awaited them at Harry's and he wasn't sure they were ready for that yet, but he wasn't sure he was strong enough to say no. Harry was waiting for the answer, ignoring Pansy as she called out for his attention and Draco glanced over. Their eyes met and Harry grinned, "I'll go pay the tab," he said before getting up and walking away.

Pansy huffed as he walked away, "what the hell!"

"He's going to pay his tab," Draco explained quickly, getting up as well, "I'm going outside to wait, I'll catch you sometime next week Parkinson."

Pansy frowned, "fine," she waved at Draco and he headed to the door, stepping outside and taking an audible breath the moment the noise was gone. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck before letting out a shaky breath, it had been loud in there and Draco hated that. He was used to his solitude, stepping out of his comfort zone for that wasn't his favorite thing.

"Ready?" Harry asked suddenly and Draco jumped, jerking around, "sorry, I didn't realize you were...?"

"It's fine," Draco eyed his hand before reaching out slowly, he slipped his fingers through Harry's and was pulled against his chest, "you don't have to be this close to apparate."

"I like being this close," Harry grinned, "c'mon." They apparated to Harry's flat, right on the door step before Harry ushered Draco through the door, shutting and locking behind him. Draco didn't need to scan the place he remembered exactly how ugly it was from the last time he was there but he did anyway.

He slipped his jacket off and gave it to Harry when the man asked for it, watching him hanging it in the nearly empty closet then Draco took the few steps to the main floor and just like the last time he was there he glanced around at the decorations.

"A seat?" Harry asked, "whiskey, right?"

"Please," Draco didn't really want a drink but since Harry had offered he'd accept as he placed himself on one of the mismatched couches,  _it's more comfortable than I thought it would be,_ he thought as he settled in and Harry came back in with a beer and a glass of whiskey handing the latter to Draco.

"I am so glad that shit is over," Harry said, flopping down beside Draco on the couch, spreading his legs slightly so their legs were touching. Draco didn't pull away but he wanted to.

"You don't like being a trainer?"

"I don't mind it," Harry sighed, "it's tiring, I think the older I get the more of a relic I become."

"Oh," Draco snorted, "the problems of being The Chosen One, eh?"

Harry glanced over and saw Draco's smirk didn't quite meet his eyes as he said the words, "Pansy said you seemed upset about them being so young?"

"Ah," Draco shook his head and turned slightly, setting the still filled glass on the coffee table, "it's not them being young, more so us getting older."

"Not dealing with the aging?"

"No," Draco sighed with a deep frown, "it's more like...they feel like children, children we are letting go into harm's way."

Harry's mouth popped open in shock, his eyes wide, that was not the answer he was expecting. "Draco, I..."

"I used to resent you for being chosen, ya know?" He chuckled, "I always wanted to be the guest trainer. At least once, I'm skilled enough it's just," Draco cleared his throat and pressed his palms to his knees, "I should go."

"Please don't." Harry reached out and took his hand, "we don't have to talk about it, it's fine."

Draco nodded, looking down at their hands, "I'll have to get a few of their names."

"Who's names?"

"Some of your students, for an article."

"Oh?"

"We're covering the graduating class," Draco shrugged, "something like that anyway."

"That's not usually your area..." Harry gave him an accusatory look, "you usually report on things much more incriminating."

"Well," Draco laughed, "I can't tell you everything, you'll just have to read it." Harry shifted slightly, leaning towards Draco and he leaned forward pressing their lips together. Draco pulled back, taken aback, "wh-what?"

"I'm kissing you," Harry answered, his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against Draco's, "let me kiss you." Draco tilted back against the couch, his eyes open as he studied Harry's face.

He wanted that kiss, he wanted everything it offered but he was still scared. He was scared of the who Harry Potter was. Harry Potter, the Golden Boy. Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. How could Draco compete with that? He wasn't one of those guys that did a quick fuck, he wasn't the guy who shagged a man and moved on. Hell, he wasn't even the guy who had shagged anyone ever.

Draco wasn't made for that lifestyle, he wasn't made for this. How could he tell Harry Potter that? How could he tell Harry Potter that it started off as a challenge but he suddenly had a feeling this wasn't the best option.

Harry's lips found Draco's ago before he could say anything and he took another kiss from him, his hands grabbing at Draco to turn him around on the cushion so they were closer, so they were facing each other and he could lay Draco against the couch.

Draco arched back against the arm of the couch in a complaint and quickly pushed at Harry, "stop that!"

"Why do you always do that?" Harry asked, catching Draco's hands. Draco knew his type, he was the type that wanted something and went after it. His reputation proceeded him, in more ways than one. He was Harry Potter and whoever said no to him? They would have to be crazy, right? Harry didn't get turned down, he didn't get rejected. Draco knew this but this wasn't what he wanted - well it was, but it wasn't. He was going to do exactly like he said he was - he was going to give in, he was going to fall in love and Harry was going to learn about him and eat him alive then leave.

He had already started learning things about him, after all, like about how he was when he was sick, and how he kept his house and handled people being around him and why he kept to himself so much and that he cared for the youths that had been in Harry's training class... Potter was learning about him little by little, and Draco was falling for him little by little. Soon he wouldn't have his callous exterior to hide behind, soon Harry Potter was going to take that all away.

Draco shook his head, finally meeting Harry's eyes, "I should leave."

"Draco," Harry sighed, setting back, "what did you think I meant when I asked you to come here?"

"I..."

"You knew exactly what I meant," Harry get up and picked up Draco's untouched glass and his empty beer, "and you still said yes, so why is it so wrong of me to think that meant we were going to do this." He asked waving his hand and the whiskey sloshed over the side of the glass, "why do you do this and give me that look like I'm the bad guy?"

Draco swallowed nervously, looking away. He felt empty, he felt exposed, all his normal fire was gone.  _I shouldn't have come here, I wasn't ready._

"Ju-just leave," Harry said as he walked away and left Draco sitting there in silence.

The blonde hurried to his feet all but tripping over them as he bolted down the stairs and to the door, freezing when Harry called out to him. He stopped, he turned around and saw Potter at the top of the stairs looking down at him, "the first time I get, I didn't ask. It was unwelcomed and sudden, this time it wasn't." He said softly, his arms crossed, "just explain it to me?"

Draco met his eyes, tears threatening his own.  _I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have told him anything about me. I shouldn't have done this._ "Nothing I'm just a shit person," he said with a shaky voice and opened the door to Potter's slowly, backing out it, "I... It was stupid. We'll go back to normal like I said."

"You hate me so much, Malfoy?"

"I don't hate you,  _Saint_ Potter." Draco tried to add some venom to his voice but he knew it fell short, "I love you." He shut the door and apparated simultaneously, he wouldn't have seen Harry racing down the stairs to him, he wouldn't have seen Harry throwing the door open after him, or Har


End file.
